


Kismet

by visbs88



Series: Fates - 15 Words Meme Challenge [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 15 Words Meme Challenge, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Dark, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, First Time, Fluff, Furry, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Open to requests, Romance, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, VERY Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Collections of fifteen-word-long stories for the 15 Words Meme Challenge, with various and random pairings and characters. One-shots developing the content of the short stories will be posted as part of a series.Possible cross-overs with Awakening.First Collection: (Mostly) Nohr.Second collection: Awakening Characters (First Generation).





	1. Nohr - 1

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: take ten characters, number them randomly, and write no more than fifteen words to fill the prompts.
> 
> As you can see, I have a predilection for the Nohorian side, so these ficlets are mostly about it. However, it's possible that I will update with more of this kind of stuff using different characters, even from Awakening – it kinda depends on the feedback I get, ahahaha. Feel free to make any requests! I may also develop some of these short works into something more elaborated, probably one-shots; if you want to point out which concept you'd like to see developed, knock yourselves out! I'd be happy to oblige. All of this said, I hope you'll like these first eleven (very short) stories. Enjoy!

 

 

1\. Azura

2\. Elise

3\. Xander

4\. Leo

5\. Niles

6\. Corrin

7\. Laslow

8\. Odin

9\. Camilla

10\. Ryouma

 

 

First time: 4 & 6 – Leo/Corrin.

Leo's shuddering like a leaf in the wind.

– Didn't you know all about everything...?

– _Shush!_

 

 

Angst: 7 – Laslow.

He has failed: Xander's fallen.

He remembers a gentle dancer's grave.

He has failed  _ again _ .

 

 

AU: 1 & 8 – Azura & Odin.

His goddess was as graceful as celestial waves on cerulean shores.

Just an idol? Lies.

 

 

Threesome: 3, 6 & 9 – Xander/Corrin/Camilla.

Xander behind his back, Camilla's soft body taking him in: pure ecstasy, a boundless love.

 

 

H/C: 5 & 10 – Niles & Ryouma.

A different reality: the gang sneaks into another castle.

Now, the crown prince holds him.

 

 

Crack fic: 1 – Azura.

Who had the heart to tell the ever-singing maiden that she was utterly, completely off-key?

 

 

Horror: 10 – Ryouma.

The palace whispers; the ghosts sigh.

His father's voice always murmurs inside his ear. Always.

 

 

Baby!Fic: 5 & 9 – Niles/Camilla.

No little creature's as cute as their baby, Camilla swears.

Although vaguely jealous, Niles agrees.

 

 

Dark: 2 & 8 – Elise/Odin.

The sorcerers were mistaken.

A Faceless trampled upon her bones.

Screaming, Odin became another monster.

 

 

Romance: 4 & 7 – Leo/Laslow.

Odin and Niles were incredibly jealous; Xander, quite puzzled.

Yet, how could they help it?

 

 

Death fic: 2 & 3 – Elise & Xander.

Leo pulls Camilla away from their bodies; she cries against his chest.

He is silent.

 


	2. Awakening (First Generation) - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peek-a-boo! I'm here with some more ficlets, this time from the Awakening world – yes, sooner than I expected myself, but one cannot control her inspiration, can she? ^^' the third one has already inspired a long story which I'll try to update as soon as I can, a Circus!AU; besides that, feel free again to make any request you'd like ^^ thank you to the ones who already left kudos, and to the ones who will read this new chapter!

1\. Cherche

2\. Cordelia

3\. Panne

4\. Tharja

5\. Chrom

6\. Robin

7\. Lon'qu

8\. Olivia

9\. Nowi

10\. Henry

 

 

 

First time: 4 & 6 – Tharja/Robin.

She had not expected such boldness.

But he she could forgive, for leaving her breathless.

 

Angst: 7 – Lon'qu.

– I'll do it.

Tharja nods.

The pain is too much: it shall vanish into oblivion.

 

AU: 1 & 8 – Olivia/Cherche.

The tamer saw the new acrobat.

“ _ Nobody in this circus will touch her _ ”.

Except her.

 

Threesome: 3, 6 & 9 – Panne/Robin/Nowi.

How did they go from him wanting to build friendships with all races to...  _ that? _

 

H/C: 5 & 10 – Chrom/Henry.

Henry tried to joke, but he gave up.

No chuckle, in front of his paleness.

 

Crack fic: 1 – Cherche.

Cherche cried out desperately for help.

But her assaulter, a lizard, just looked very confused.

 

Horror: 10 – Henry.

How foolish of them to trust him.

The bowels of earth opened; death swamped it.

 

Baby!Fic: 5 & 9 – Chrom/Nowi.

Why did he spend more time playing with Nowi and the girls than actually ruling?

 

Dark: 2 & 8 – Cordelia & Olivia.

A foreigner who just met him? Inconceivable.

She chose not to save her in battle.

 

Romance: 4 & 7 – Tharja/Lon'qu.

He found out her fingers along his back relaxed him; that was a neat idea.

 

Death fic: 2 & 3 – Cordelia & Panne.

No escape.

– I'm sorry... the taguel...

– I'm the one who's sorry. You'd deserve to survive.

 


End file.
